


Blue Boxed Intruder

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there should have been a bed, there was a blue box in the middle of the room. Buffy blinked, stepped back out the door, checked, and after determining that no, she hadn't gone to the wrong room by mistake, stepped back inside. The blue box was still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Boxed Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blue Boxed Intruder  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Where there should have been a bed, there was a blue box in the middle of the room. Buffy blinked, stepped back out the door, checked, and after determining that no, she hadn't gone to the wrong room by mistake, stepped back inside. The blue box was still there._

Where there should have been a bed, there was a blue box in the middle of the room. Buffy blinked, stepped back out the door, checked, and after determining that no, she hadn't gone to the wrong room by mistake, stepped back inside. The blue box was still there. Frowning, she closed the door behind her and moved to get a closer look. It looked like a phone box, almost; it wasn't glass, like the ones at home, but it was the right size, and hadn't she seen some red phone boxes in London on her last visit? Plus, now that she noticed, it said "Police Public Call Box" on the top. Which was one mystery down. Now the question was- why was it in her room? Curious, she reached for the door on the front-

"You won't be able to get in." The blonde spun at the unexpected, unfamiliar voice. She found, standing in the doorway of her closet, an older woman. She was beautiful, from her perfectly styled mass of curls, to her fashion forward black dress suit and matching patent leather heels, and there was something about her that spoke of elegant danger, and yet- she didn't set off any of her normal triggers. Buffy's frown deepened, even as her eyebrow arched, her arms crossing over her chest as she eyed the intruder. "It's locked."

"And you know this because..."

"Because I'm the one who locked it. Really, Buffy, I would have thought that much obvious." A rather artful eyebrow raised to match her own, and the woman smirked. Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Okay, then next question. Who are you?” She paused, then added, “Okay, questions, plural. What are you doing in my room with a locked blue phone box?”

“Why I came to see you, of course. It’s not every day that a girl gets to meet a living legend such as yourself.” She sauntered out of the doorway and towards the box, stopping around halfway between it and the blonde, and her smirk didn’t budge. Rather it seemed to grow a bit, as her confident gaze met Buffy’s. “Allow me to introduce myself: I’m Professor River Song, and you’ll be leaving with me tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Sarcasm laced her reply, a disbelieving look on her face. “And what makes you think that? I have no idea who you are, _professor_ , and my first impression? You broke into my bedroom, stole my bed and replaced it with a phone box, and threatened to kidnap me.”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s not a threat, it’s simply a statement of fact. When I threaten you, you’ll know it.” The look on the women- River Song’s- face wasn’t even challenging in her rebuttal, but smooth, calm, matter of fact. The blonde snorted.

“Well gee, that’s comforting.” Her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the other woman. Considering exactly what to do with her, and how to handle the situation.

“Let me put it another way then. In less than a minute, there’s going to be three knocks on the door. It will be- oh what was his name?- Andrew. Come to fetch you for what he believes is an emergency that only you can handle. In actuality, it will be a mere squabble between two of your newest charges, Amber and Katie, concerning who is better at sparring.” The corner of the intruder’s lips curved up just the tiniest bit more.

“And you know this how?”

“You told me.”

“I-“

Before she could even start the sentence, there were three knocks on the door. Buffy’s eyes narrowed, River nodded toward it with an amused look in her eyes, and with a sigh, the blonde went to answer it. It was Andrew. In a panicked frenzy, because Amber and Katie were throwing a fit downstairs because they were each convinced they were the better fighter than the other. Buffy calmly reassured Andrew that she would be right there, as soon as she got changed, and he darted away. Once the door closed behind her, she turned her attention to her intruder once more.

“So where did my bed go? And how exactly are we getting out of here?”

River chuckled, unlocked the door to the blue box, and gestured inside.


End file.
